Conventional computer displays are illuminated by back lights underneath the display. As computing devices become ever more pervasive, adults and even children, work with computer displays for hours on end, often for the greater part of each day.
Excessive exposure to backlit displays may cause fatigue and may impair eyesight.
It would thus be of advantage to provide displays that are illuminated by sources other than back lights.